1. Field
The present invention relates to a wireless mouse system. Particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless mouse system which can integrate a flash memory device and a receiver of a wireless mouse into one device.
2. Background
Because a computer, a monitor, a keyboard and cables thereof are arranged separately in a confined area, the effective use of the working area is restricted. For that reason, a laptop computer is widely used in order to provide convenience and rapidity to users working in a small room, outdoors, or on the move.
The laptop computer is portable device, and thus has a pointing device, such as a touch pad or a track ball, instead of a mouse. Such a pointing device has drawbacks that the pointing speed of the pointing device is slower than that of the mouse, and that accuracy of the pointing device is lower than that of the mouse.
Therefore, a wire mouse connected to the laptop computer has been used more frequently than the pointing device. However, the connection between the laptop computer and the wire mouse is inconvenient, and the use of the wire mouse is restricted by the confined working area where the laptop computer is used. In order to resolve these problems, a wireless mouse has been developed.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating the constitution of a wireless mouse according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the wireless mouse system comprises a wireless mouse 40, a receiver 30, a computer 10, and a USB port 20. The wireless mouse 40 is operated by an independent power source.
The USB port 20 is installed on the computer 10 for connecting an internal processor of the computer 10 to an external communication device.
The receiver 30 is connected to the USB port 20, receives an operating signal from the wireless mouse 40, and transfers the operating signal to the computer 10. The operating signal of the wireless mouse 40 is inputted through the USB port 20, and the computer 10 processes the operating signal.
The wireless mouse system described above necessarily needs the separate receiver 30. Therefore, it is inconvenient to separately carry the receiver 30 as well as the wireless mouse 40.
Recently, as the use of peripheral equipments is increasing, the use of a flash memory connected to the USB port 20 is increasing.
Therefore, it is necessary for a user of the laptop computer to separately carry the flash memory as well as the laptop computer 10, the wireless mouse 40 and the receiver 30. It is inconvenient for the user to carry all of them, and also increases the probability of losing the above devices.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.